¿Dia de pesca? Mejor dia de caza
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: Teniendo a Hipo al lado, un día de pesca fácilmente se puede transformar en día de caza de trolls. Mientras Hipo intenta atrapar aquella criatura, Estoico corre a su pequeño hijo de cinco años por todo el bosque. ¿Cómo terminara todo? ¿Podrá Hipo atrapar a la criatura? ¿O terminara atrapando otra cosa? Todo por culpa de Bocón que le llena la cabeza de extrañas ideas.


**Y lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la secuela de** _ **¿Y cómo fue?**_ **Este es el fic del día en que Hipo atrapo a un troll.**

 **Aclaro que si no leyeron aquel one-shot, no se preocupen. Ya que no lo considero necesario para entender.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review, favorito o follower en mis one-shots "¿Y cómo fue?" Y "Te amo"**

 **Espero disfruten el capi y les digo que habrá hasta una tercer parte.**

 **How to trein your dragon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.**

 _¿Día de pesca? Mejor día de caza_

Era ahora. Ahora o nunca. Ya lo tenía todo listo, su mochila estaba completa, tenía su espadita de madera y una cuerda. Nada podía salir mal. Ahora Hipo Horrendous se internaría al bosque y buscaría un troll.

-Estoy listo- Dijo sujetando la soga que tenía colgada del hombro. El niño tomo aire y se preparó a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió por sí sola, espantándolo. Retrocedió asustado, cayó al suelo y apunto a la enorme figura con su pequeña espada. La luz del sol lo segaba y solo lo dejaba ver una enorme sombra.

¡Dioses, los trolls se enteraron que los iba a cazar y fueron por él!

La figura se movió tapando la luz y quien apareció en frente suyo no fue nada más ni nada menos que su padre.

-Au- Se quejó bajando el "arma", de cierto modo la idea de que hubiese sido un troll lo había animado… ¿Acaso estaba comparando la figura de su padre con la de un troll? Mejor que Bocón no se enterara o molestaría a Estoico por la eternidad.

El niño y su padre se miraron. El adulto arqueo una ceja no entendiendo a su pequeño hijo. Pero Hipo solo se levantó y se fue a por un vaso de leche. Debía de esperar a que su padre se fuera para poder salir al bosque, sino no se lo permitiría.

Hipo se sentó en la mesa con su vaso de leche de Yack a la espera. Mientras que Estoico solo se sentó en frente de su hijo con un tarro de hidromiel. El niño decía nada, pero nada de nada. Solo tomaba de su leche como si la extraña escena de hace unos minutos jamás hubiese pasado. Siquiera podría intentar explicarle el porqué de aquel recibimiento. Pero no, tampoco le comentaba algo sobre esa extraña preparación que tenía, como si hubiera estado a punto de salir de caza.

¿Tan rota estaba la conexión con su hijo? Otro motivo para seguir con su plan. Era increíble, tan solo un día antes había llegado de su viaje y su hijo ya estaba haciendo cosas raras.

Estoico se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del niño, cosa que logro. –Escucha Hipo… he yo… ejem, prepárate. En unos minutos saldremos. Te llevare a pescar-

-¿Qué? ¿A pescar? ¿Es en serio pa?- Estoico se alegró de que su hijo le siguiese diciendo pa, y aunque su conexión no fuera de las mejores, Hipo aun lo trataba como su padre.

-Muy en serio Hipo. Y no quiero quejas saldremos ahora mismo-

Padre e hijo salieron rumbo al bosque con dos cañas de pescar. Y caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron hasta que por fin dieron con un gran lago, lleno de vegetación, perfecto para pasar la tarde, pescar un poco y tal vez tan perfecto como para que un troll decidiera vivir allí, pensó Hipo.

-Muy bien Hipo. Siéntate aquí- Ambos se sentaron a orilla del agua y el hombre comenzó a explicarle a su hijo todo lo que debía hacer. He Hipo solo recargaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano mientras trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía su progenitor. Pero su vista siempre se corría al denso bosque tras ellos. En un momento un arbusto se sacudió, he Hipo podría jurar que vio algo o alguien salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque.

-¿Hipo me estas escuchando?-

EL niño rápidamente saco su vista del bosque y miro a su padre, asintiendo rápidamente.

-¿Qué te dije?-

-Que si te estoy escuchando-

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. -¿Por qué no escuchas Hipo? Tienes la atención de un gorrión-

-Papá pescar es aburrido-

-¿Qué dices? Mi padre me llevaba siempre a pescar-

-Uy si, que divertido. Me entretengo un montón dejando un palito en el agua una hora para quizá ver a un pez del tamaño de un dedo pulgar-

Y ahí estaba su hijo, tan irónico.

-Hipo. Escucha- El hombre procedió a explicarle a su hijo todo de vuelta, después ambos lanzaron sus cañas para esperar atrapar algún pez. Y las horas pasaban y pasaban y nada. Ellos habían llegado allí tipo cinco de la tarde y ahora el sol se estaba escondiendo. Incluso él se estaba empezando a dormir. Solo veía el agua y no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Unos ronquidos sacaron a Hipo de sus pensamientos y al sacar su vista del lago, se encontró con su padre tendido en la tierra y dormido. El niño se paró y se le acercó para cerciorarse y sí, efectivamente su padre se durmió.

Hipo sonrió, era hora de salir de caza. Qué bueno que había llevado su mochila y demás cosas. El infante lo tomo todo y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque. Hipo fue justo al arbusto que vio moverse, al llegar lo comenzó a examinar y encontró un par de huellas en la tierra.

-Perfecto- Susurro. Comenzó a seguir las huellas, estás eran demasiado grandes como para ser de un vikingo. Y ya de por si los pies de estos eran grandes…

Se escucharon unos pasos y el sonido de ramas rompiéndose, al igual que otra cosa que no consiguió distinguir. Sigilosamente siguió el ruido y lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla. En frente había una criatura rocosa, cubierta de musgo y moho, tal como Bocón la describió, además de que comía unas vallas de uno de los arbustos, mientras masticaba fuertemente. El chico se escondió tras uno de los arbustos y saco su libreta de su chaleco, empezando a dibujarlo.

Estaba detallando cada detalle, desde la separación de cada roca con moho, hasta la ropa. De repente una enorme sombra lo cubrió por completo y al levantar la vista tenia al troll en frente comiendo del arbusto que lo escondía. Hipo rogo a los dioses porque no lo viera.

La criatura tomaba de las vallas y las comía con la boca abierta, pero el problema era que movía las ramas para buscar las que estaban más escondidas. Hasta que mientras corría las ramas se encuentra al pequeño niño sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y con un libro en mano.

-¡Haaaaaaaa!- Grito el chico.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa!- Cada uno salió corriendo para el lado contrario al otro. Hasta que de repente Hipo se detuvo en seco y miro hacia atrás.

-Dioses ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Acabo de ver un troll. Debo ir tras él- El infante volvió por sus pasos, pero al llegar hacia donde lo vio por primera vez, la criatura no estaba. Sin embargo había dejado un sendero de ramas caídas y enormes huellas a su paso. Y sin dudarlo lo comenzó a seguir.

Hipo no supo por cuanto tiempo corrió pero llego a un punto en que ya no sabía a donde ir. El sendero de destrozos se había acabado y no quedaba ni una huella, solo habían desaparecido de repente.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos el niño levanto la vista. Si tan de repente desapareció su rastro, entonces estaba escondido y lo más probable es que fuera sobre los árboles, además por la forma de la criatura le sería fácil camuflarse.

Hipo saco de su chaleco la libreta y volvió a fijarse el dibujo. Mientras desde la rama de un árbol, detrás suyo, estando colgado de sus manos, una criatura rocosa miraba el trabajo.

-¿Qué?- Sintió la mirada detrás de él pero al darse la vuelta no había nada. Pensando que era su imaginación volvió su mente al dibujo, sin embargo volvió a sentir esa mirada, pero al girarse de vuelta no había nada. Y así le paso un par de veces más. Pero él no era tonto, sabía que era el troll.

Fingió que examinaba su dibujo y vio de reojo a la criatura. Entonces con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y enredo las manos de la ser con sus soga, para luego tirar hasta el suelo, provocando que cayese.

Después de dar de cara contra el suelo, el troll se levantó sacudiéndose un poco la tierra. Pero lo que el niño no se esperaba es que le quitara la libreta de dibujos y comenzara a examinar sus diseños.

-Oye- Se quejó dando saltitos para recuperar su cuaderno. El troll pasaba las imagines cada vez más asombrado. No sabía mucho de humanos, solo que la mayoría eran grandes y torpes. En una de las pasadas de hojas que hacia se encontró con la imagen de un hombre grande y fuerte con una gran barba. Idéntico al que había visto con ese mismo niño en el lago. En este dibujo también había un niño pequeño a su lado, el vikingo tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro y ambos estaban sonrientes.

La criatura pasaba su vista del dibujo al niño y de vuelta. Ese enorme hombre debía ser su padre. Pero el infante no se parecía en nada. En realidad no se parecía en nada a ningún humano que haya visto.

Tomando al pequeño de su bracito lo alzo para verlo mejor. Lo daba vueltas y lo olfateaba, haciendo que el niño se quejase. En definitiva no era nada como lo que había visto antes. Dejo al chiquito en el suelo y siguió viendo los diseños. Algunos eran dibujos de personas mientras que otros parecían planos de artefactos complicados. Costaba creer que lo había hecho un niño, y menos un niño humano.

Hasta que el troll se encontró con un dibujo que llamo verdaderamente su atención. Era él, al parecer no hace mucho y comiendo vallas. En definitiva era estupendo, se lo iba a quedar. La criatura arranco la página y le entrego al niño su libreta.

-Oye no debes hacer eso. Dámelo- Hipo daba pequeños saltitos pero no llegaba a tomar su hoja de vuelta.

-¡Hipo!- Ese grito los alerto a ambos. Era el padre del niño. La criatura comenzó a correr para que no lo vieran.

-Oye espera, no te vallas. Aun tienes mi dibujo- Hipo comenzó a correrlo, pero lo perdió de vista. Luego vio un movimiento entre la maleza y sin pensarlo mucho saco una red que tenía en su mochila. Espero el momento indicado y al verlo salir la lanzo atrapándolo.

-Te ten… ¿Papá?-

-Hipo ¿Qué haces? Sácame de aquí-

Genial había confundido a su padre con un troll, por segunda vez. El niño se apresuró a liberar a su progenitor.

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Papá, vi un troll-

-¿Un troll Hipo? ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Acaso estás loco? No debiste hacerlo. Estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿Ha si?-

-Si. No debes volver a irte de esa forma-

Cuando Estoico había despertado se percató de que su pequeño y único hijo no estaba. Entonces salió a buscarlo desesperado por todo el bosque. Y cuando por fin lo encontró, este salió corriendo y gritando cosas de un dibujo.

El hombre decidió tomar un atajo para alcanzarlo, pero solo termino siendo atrapado en una red por su mismo hijo.

-Okey pa- Ambos emprendieron viaje de nuevo hasta su casa.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. ¿Qué tanto hacías?-

-Cazaba un troll- Dijo muy animado, dando pequeños saltitos.

-¿un troll Hipo?-

-Sí, papa-

-¿Y para querrías cazar un troll si estábamos pescando?-

-Hay papa, ya te lo dije. Pescar es aburrido. Como será que hasta tú te dormiste- EL hombre rio, su hijo tenía razón.

-Tienes razón hijo. Es aburrido-

-Lo ves- Hipo abrió su libreta viendo sus dibujos. Ahora tendría que volver a dibujarlo de memoria. Pero mientras pasaba las hojas se dio cuenta de que no solo faltaba un dibujo sino dos.

-Me saco mis dibujos pa-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto extrañado.

-El troll pa, me saco dos dibujos-

Estoico dejo pasar las ocurrencias de su hijo. Al fin y al cabo solo tenía cinco años.

-Hay Hipo, de seguro lo imaginaste-

-No pa, no lo imagine. Mira te cuento…- El niño le conto a su padre todo de la criatura. Desde cómo era, hasta lo que comía y lo que paso.

Mientras eran observados por una criatura rocosa con moho y musgo. El troll veía a padre e hijo alejarse mientras hablaban animadamente. En definitiva no se parecían en nada, pensaba la criatura. Comparando al padre y al hijo.

El ser se alejó con dos dibujos en mano. Uno de ellos, el de un padre y su niño sonrientes. No quería olvidar a estos humanos. ¿Qué diría el padre cuando se diera cuenta de que le faltaba el calcetín izquierdo?

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos volvemos a leer pronto. Agradezco de antemano reviews, follower o favorito. Gracias por leer.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
